


Daisy Dukes & Bowlegs

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [31]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, boys as actors, daisy dukes day on set, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 31: Daisy dukes day on set was a bad idea, in hindsight. Or, maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Dukes & Bowlegs

**Author's Note:**

> Last but not least, a non-AU AU. Clearly inspired by the season 9 gag reel and mockumentary.

The temperature is well into the 90s so it's really the perfect day to do this.

Except that Misha can't decide if he should be happy about it or not.

Right in front of his eyes, Jensen is strutting around in a white wifebeater, aviators, and daisy dukes that hide pretty much nothing. The way the tank top hugs his wide chest and puts his muscular arms on display is one thing; the way the daisy dukes make his ass appear even more perky is too much for Misha.

It's killing him, to be exact.

All they’re doing today are some dialogue scenes outside, every shot from the waist up. No one knows any better if Dean and Sam are wearing jean shorts beyond all that plaid and those jackets, or if Castiel is hiding daisy dukes under his trenchcoat.

Misha can work around Jared, he learned that a while ago, although the dork still manages to make him flub his lines way too often. But Jared is slim and tall and just not quite Misha's type. And he's a doofus, on top of that, though Misha loves him anyway.

But Jensen... the bastard knows very well what he's doing to Misha.

They make faces at him when Misha is supposed to talk to them, so Misha begs Phil for one of their oldest tricks – let them turn around. He'd rather talk to their shoulders than endure Jared's kissy faces.

Except that now, Jensen is cackling and shaking his ass in Misha's line of sight. His barely clad, perky ass.

Misha rubs his tired eyes and endures Jeannie scolding him and having to fix his makeup.

“That's it, I need a break,” Misha eventually groans. “I'm sorry. And you guys – go fuck yourself, seriously.”

“Awww, Mish,” Jensen croons and walks over to wrap his arm around Misha's shoulders.

He looks like a dirty fantasy come true, with Dean's red plaid shirt draped over his shoulders, the tank top visible underneath it, the daisy dukes doing nothing to hide his adorable bowlegs.

“Don't tell me this makes you nervous?” Jensen teases, voice a low growl in his ear as they turn away from the crew.

Misha drops his head back against Jensen's arm. “Shut up, you know it does. Geez.”

“Even though literally everyone around here is wearing daisy dukes?”

“Yes,” Misha hisses. “It makes... things... really hard to deal with.”

Jensen's smirk turns cocky, to the point where Misha just wants to bend him over the next horizontal surface. “Should we go take care of that in my trailer? Five minutes is more than enough to--”

“No- I mean yes, I'd love that, but come on, Jay. We had an agreement. And if you shake your ass in my face, I won't guarantee that I can keep it.”

Jensen's smile dims, but he tilts his head in a curious manner. “Would it be so bad if they knew?”

“No!” Misha protests. “But, need I remind you - you were the one who suggested we keep this a secret.”

“What if I changed my mind,” Jensen answers, serious for the first time in the last three hours. “I'm sick of hiding anyway.”

“Why didn't you say so?” Misha can't help but break into a smile.

“I didn't know what you were gonna say, since... well, I _was_ the one who suggested this in the first place.” Jensen averts his eyes, looks at the ground by his feet. When he raises his head again, there's a slightly red tinge to his cheeks.

“I'm saying let's do it,” Misha states firmly.

“Alright,” Jensen nods, then lets out a deep breath, like he didn't realize he was holding it. “Shit, I'm nervous.”

“Don't be. And hey, we could still go to your trailer?”

“Not now,” Jensen shakes his head, looking vaguely panicked.

“Stop panicking,” Misha tells him.

“I'm not panicking,” Jensen gasps for air, then closes his eyes.

Misha decides that he's had enough. So he leans in, and kisses Jensen right there in the parking lot they're filming at, in front of the crew, the director, and Brad who probably left the camera on just in case something hilarious happened.

Jensen squeaks, but gives in after a second.

It's nothing fancy, just a quick, affectionate press of lips against lips, no tongue.

“There,” Misha grins. “All better.”

Jensen huffs, then starts laughing. “Of all the ways we might come out to our crew, that’s what you went for?”

That's when Phil shouts over to them, “Guys, back on set in thirty seconds or else!”

“C'mon, let's go,” Jensen says and pulls at the sleeve of Misha's trench coat.

To their complete and utter surprise, no one comments in any way.

Jared pulls his usual bullshit, and Jensen falls in right alongside his best friend, but when he shakes his ass at Misha again in those ridiculously tight, ridiculously hot daisy dukes, Misha doesn't hesitate for a second. He steps forward, strikes out, and slaps his hand down hard on Jensen's left buttock.

Jensen yelps and Misha laughs. “Oh, you're gonna get it tonight,” he grins.

“We didn't need to know that!” Brad protests from behind the camera. “I mean we knew, but geez.”

Phil grins at them. “Guys, keep it in your pants. At least for the scene.”

“Wait--” Jensen points at Jared, who's grinning from ear to ear, then at Phil.

“This,” Misha supplies with a gesture between him and Jensen. “This isn't news to you?”

“Are you kidding?” Brad laughs.

“Huh,” Misha says.

“Well,” Jensen adds.

“Did you even try to stay in the closet?” Jared asks with his grin still firmly in place. “Because that really didn't work. And really, not telling me? I'm disappointed.”

“And there I thought this whole coming out thing would be hard,” Jensen huffs amused.

“Hey,” Phil interrupts them, clapping his hands to get their attention. “Scene. Now. Focus. Camera, rolling? Action.”

And they go right back to being Sam, Dean and Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> A big hug and an even bigger Thank You to my dear friend [Wendy](http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com/) for sticking with me throughout this whole project, for dealing with my nagging and my crazy ideas, and for being absolutely wonderful to work with. Thank you so much for doing this with me!
> 
> Also a special Thanks to everyone who went on this journey with me day after day, namely [Jenn](http://winjennster.tumblr.com/), [Fehla](http://mishnjay.tumblr.com/), [Kelly](http://caswouldratherbehere.tumblr.com/) and all you guys who I can't list here... thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed this series, and even though it ends today - there will always be more Cockles. Always.
> 
> And, for the record, here's [my tumblr.](http://howtumblrruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
